everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocky Wolf
Rocky Wolf is the son of the wolf from The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids. Despite all odds, he is undeniably Royal. Character Appearance Rocky has a tan skin tone and stands at 5'8" with a muscular build. His messy brown hair falls halfway to his neck in the back. His eyes are thin and yellow. On his head is a pair of wolf ears. In his wolf form, his fur is a grayish-brown color and he appears slightly small for a wolf, though his claws are very sharp and one can tell that he is very muscular even in this form. Personality On the surface, Rocky seems heartless and cruel. He truly doesn't appear to have a single redeeming quality about him. He is vicious and malicious without a single qualm about anything involved in his destiny- at least, so he claims. He appears to be fine with the concept of eating people, but specifically bringing up his destined method of death will elicit an interesting response. Rocky is aggressive and quick to kick you when you're down. It helps that he's very strong, which he uses to his advantage. Rocky is overall very haughty and distant to just about everyone except for other members of his "pack", a well-known group of school bullies. The thing is, he's about as smart as a sack of rocks, so his bullying tends to come as brute force and anger rather than elaborate schemes. He is particularly interested in messing with Cerise Hood. He doesn't know her secret, but if he did, he'd probably call her out as a freak of nature. One of few ways to intimidate him is to come up to him carrying a bag of rocks. Fairytale: The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids Can be found here. How Does Rocky Fit Into It? Rocky was born the only child of the wolf, who died for his story when Rocky was nine years old. Under normal circumstance, because the seven young kids would need to sign the Storybook of Legends before participating in their story, Rocky's father wouldn't have died until years later. However, the wolf fell deathly ill far before this could happen, and so the story had to take place much earlier than it should have. Rocky watched as his father approached the river, completing his story as Rocky's mother held the young werewolf back. That was also the day that Rocky first ran into Buck Kid. The two formed a heated hate toward each other that has not faded since. Relationships Family Rocky had a good relationship with his father. While his father was always seen to be as big and bad as any Wolf, Rocky knew him to be quite a benevolent and gracious person. After his father's death, Rocky was left with his mother, who had always seemed wary of her youngest child, and his older half-siblings Clawdia and Scratch. He isn't really on the best terms with either of his siblings. He is also distantly related to most(if not all) members of the Wolf family. Friends Rocky's friends consist of anyone who fits into his "pack", a group of well-known bullies. His right-hand man is his roommate, Gudgeon Maid, who he shares an odd relationship with that often blurs the lines between friendship and something else, not that Rocky ever notices. Another high-ranking pack member is Volkova Wolf, a distant family member who usually keeps Rocky and Gudgeon in check. Romance According to Rocky, all of the girls at Ever After High are either boring or distant relatives. Pet When asked about this subject, Rocky often explains that he has a pet rock named Cairn, though said rock is never anywhere to be seen. Outfits Signature Rocky dons a corduroy jacket with big, black buttons over a gray shirt. His somewhat torn, loose gray jeans are held at the waist by a leather belt. He dons a pair of brown boots with painted wooden bits resembling dark brown claws at the toes. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *The origin of Rocky's name is fairly self-explanatory, rocks being a very important part of his story and Wolf being the surname of most members of the Wolf family introduced in The Unfairest of Them All. *Rocky is is a two-time third-year repeat. It is a common joke to tease that he might just be able to graduate before Buck's future children do. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent Category:The Wolf and The Seven Young Kids